History part 1
by Kellyn Damanic
Summary: 'Kau harus tabah, Kris'/'Aku masih sangat mencintainya'/'Pa, where is mama'/'Annyeong... Apa makanannya sangat enak sampai tak membalas sapaanku'/'Didi terkecil kami adalah Sehun'/'Tak akan kubiarkan sesuatu menimpa Kai ge'/ Hanya mereka yang merasakannya yang mengertahui.../Kris.Tao.Kristao.All EXO member


Title : History Part 1

Rate : T+

Genre : Family, Drama, Angst, Romance

Main cast : Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehoon

Other cast : All member EXO n suport cast #TVXQ

Author : Kellyn Jung

Desclaimer : Semua cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri tapi cerita ini punya Ell.

Warning : YAOI! Boyxboy, Ide yang mudah ditebak, bahasa gila yang sok puitis, typo(s), dll

Selamat membaca walau ceritanya agak ngawur sedikit –baca : Banyak!-

*Some Place

Tokk..tokk...tokk...

Suara ketukan palu sang Hakim Agung mengesahkan dan menjelaskan bahwa pernikahan yang sudah dibangun Kris dan Tao kandas.

Tao melirik kearah namja yang sangat dicintainya ini lalu langsung menuju pintu keluar. "Ge...Good Bye..." lirih namja bermata panda itu.

Seorang namja jakung lain menghampiri Wu Yi Fan atau yang akrab dipanggil Kris ini dan menepuk bahunya.

"Kau harus tabah Kris. Dan jagalah ke3 aegyamu itu dengan baik. Kau harus extra menjaga mereka." Ucap namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol selaku pengacara Kris.

"Hahhh... Kau sangat mengetahui bahwa aku tak ingin berpisah dari namja yang sangat kucintai itu." Kata Kris lirih.

Pernikahannya hancur dan sampai kandas begini karena...

Sudahlah, Kris tak mau mengingatnya lagi.

"Papa...Hueee T^T" Terdengar suara tangisan yang amat keras datang dari arah belakang Kris.

Oh My God! Bukankan ke3 namja imut yang baru menginjak 5 tahun ini dibawah pengawasan Kyungsoo? Ke3nya berlari sambil menangis seolah memperebutkan Kris.

"What had happened?" tanya Kris sembari mensejajarkan badannya dengan ke3 namja ini yang sekarang berebutan memeluknya.

"Pa, Where is Mama? Aku kangen!" kata sisulung Wu Yi Xhen atau Chen ini. Kris terpaku diam sambil mengusap lembut surai ketiga aegyanya.

"Kyungsoo hyung said if Mama went far. Benarkah itu, Pa? Hiskk..." kali ini sitengah Wu Yi Xai atau Kai ini berbicara disela tangisnya. Dan Kris masih bungkam.

"Mama not evelywhele, light (mama not everywhere, right?) ? Hisk.. paddahal Xe belomm billang ke mama kallau Hunnie daapet nilai celatuss dipellajalan Sains." Ucap sibungsu Wu Yi Xe atau Sehun ini.

Dan mereka semua menangis keras didekapan sang papa. Kris mencoba untuk membendung air matanya yang sudah memaksa untuk keluar. 'Akan aku beri hukuman kau Kyungsoo!' bathin Kris dalam hati.

"No, kalian salah. Mama akan segera kembali, ne? Jadi kalian harus sabar dan berdoa agar Mama cepat pulang." Kata Kris tanpa celah. Isak tangis ke3 kembar yang berbeda 3 menit itu makin menjadi-jadi semakin keras.

Ayolah, lihat saja orang-orang yang ada dipengadilan itu. Tak sedikit yang terharu bahkan meneteskan air matanya melihat keluarga yang sekarang hanya menyisakan sang Papa dan ke3 aegya kembar ini.

"Come on, kita kembali kerumah." Ucap Kris.

Mereka memasuki rumah besar nan megah yang terdapat di kawasan kota Seoul. Para Pelayan setia keluarga Wu langsung mengendong tuan mudanya masing-masing. Dan munculah seorang namja manis berumur kira-kira 9 tahun di hadapan Kris.

"Tuan besar... Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Kata namja bernama Do Kyungsoo ini. Kris mengehela nafanya. "Ke ruang kerjaku sekarang." Titah Kris.

Kyungsoo berdiri dihadapan Kris yang duduk di meja kerjanya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Kris. Kyungsoo dengan wajah tertunduk mencoba mengatur kegugupannya.

"Tadi Tuan Lay datang kesini dan mengatakan bahwa Luhan meminta tambahan untuk susu dan perlengkapan lainnya. Maka dari itu aku menugaskan Supir Lee untuk mengantar ke3 Tuan Muda ke pengadilan." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau membuat mereka malah bersedih dengan menjelaskan kemana Mama mereka pergi." Bentak Kris.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk. "Mian Tuan. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Kris menghela nafanya. Dengan perlahan Kris mendekati anak 9 tahun yang memiliki sifat dewasa itu. Lalu dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu.

"Tao sudah mempercayakan dirimu untuk menjaga ketiga aegyaku. Dan akupun mempercayakan mereka padamu. Dan aku ingin mendengar apa alasanmu sesungguhnya sampai menugaskan Supir Lee mengantarkan mereka?" tanya Kris.

Kyungsoo mencoba menegarkan hatinya. "Mian Tuan Besar. Sesungguhnya ketiga Tuan Muda sangat membenci Tuan Lay. Dan aku tak ingin mereka sampai melempar semua barang untuk mengusir Tuan Lay." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Kris tertegun. Hatinya sakit mengetahui amat bencinya aegyanya kepada Lay.

"Kau boleh keluar. Ingatlah bahwa semua urusan Ke3 young Wu itu merupakan tanggung jawabmu." Dan setelah itu, Kyungsoo segera keluar ruang kerja Kris.

Kris merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Ia melirik sisi kirinya yang biasa ditempati oleh belahan jiwanya yang ia tak tau dimana dirinya berada.

"Kau tau Tao... aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya aku, Xhen, Xai, dan Xe jika kau tak ada. Mengingat kami sama-sama ego tinggi dan pemarah." Lalu Kris tertidur dengan beban pikirannya.

_TVXQ allways 5!_

_Flash Back ON!_

"Mianheyo... tapi aku mengandung aegya Kris." Seorang namja yang terbilang cukup manis itu datang dan membuat semua maid dan tentunya Kris, Tao, dan ke3 aegya mereka diam membisu.

"Kyungsoo, ajak Xhen, Xai, dan Xe kekamarnya." Perintah Kris ke Kyungsoo.

Setelah keadaan tenang dan aman dari ke3 young Wu itu, Kris dan Tao mempersilakan tamunya duduk.

Namja tak dikenal ini mengaku bernama Zhang Yixing. Ia mengaku diajak tidur oleh Kris dalam keadaan mabuk.

Dan dimulailah hubungan Kris dan Tao yang memburuk.

Lalu... malam itu...

"Apa maksudmu baby?!" tanya Kris. Emosinya akhir-akhir ini sering sekali terbakar dan keluar dimana saja dan kapan pun.

Tao tersenyum lembut namun tersembunyi sakit disana. "Aku yang akan menyerah ge. Aku beri waktu gege untuk bersama Lay ge. Terserah ge mau sampai kapan. Yang jelas, jika sudah waktunya... Gege harus memilih antara aku dan Lay ge. Ingat satu hal ya ge, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

_TVXQ Allways 5!_

_Flash Back OFF!_

Kris terbangun. Keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

Mimpi itu terulang kembali. Mimpi yang sudah lebih dari 15 tahun ini ia alami.

Wu Yi Fan tak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahannya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya.

"Baby... berhenti membuatku sesangra. Dimana kau?" tanya Kris entah pada siapa.

Kalian ingin tau seperti apa hubungan Kris dengan Lay? Mereka tidak menikah, namun Lay tetap berada disisi Kris.

_TVXQ Allways 5!_

Kyungsoo terlihat menyiapkan sarapan untuk ke4 namja tampan yang berstatus Tuannya ini. Tak terasa dirinya sudah lebih dari 15 tahun bekerja untuk keluarga Wu.

Tugas khususnya hanyalah melayani ke3 Tuan Muda Wu dan urusan makanan.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Chen." Ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat Chen menuruni tangga menuju meja makan.

"Selamat pagi juga hyung." Sapa balik Chen tanpa ekspresi.

Kyungsoo menarik satu kursi dan segera diduduki oleh Chen. "Dimana Tuan Kai dan Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari menuangkan orange juice ke gelas Chen.

"Masih dikamar." Ucapnya singkat dan hanya terpaku pada sandwicthnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk lantas sedikit menunduk pada Chen lalu menuju kamar atas.

Pertama Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. "Tunggu sebentar." Eh, yang empunya kamar menyahut.

"Tuan Sehun, sarapan sudah siap." Kata Kyungsoo.

Tak ada yang menjawab namun Sehun menampakan dirinya. "Sekarang aku turun hyung." Jawab Sehun yang langsung turun kelantai bawah.

Tokk...tok...tokk...

Pintu kamar Kai diketuk Kyungsoo. "Hyung, bantu aku!" ucap suara dari dalam.

Kyungsoo tau pasti apa yang diminta oleh namja bernama asli Wu Yi Xai itu.

"Dasimu belum terikat dengan benar, eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai mengangguk. Setiap hari senin, Extrasolar Orbit University memang menetapkan bahwa mahasiswanya harus menggunakan jas seragam. Dan Kai paling tidak suka mengikat dasinya.

"Aku ingin kau harus bisa menggunakan dasimu sendiri." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengikatkan dasi Kai.

Kai menakup pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangannya lalu mengecup bibir plum itu dalam dan cukup lama.

"Untuk apa aku susah-susah memakai dasi jika akan ada kau yang mengikatkannya setiap hari?" tanya Kai sesaat setelah ciuman panjang itu berakhir.

"Kau benar-benar...!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah.

Perlu kujelaskan bahwa sesungguhnya Kyungsoo merupakan mantan namjachingu Kai. Hehe... sekarang Kyungsoo sudah naik pangkat menjadi tunangannya.

Dan hal ini dilandasi oleh perasaan murni dan juga... Salah satu dari 5 keinginan sang Mama...

"Sudahlah. Tuan harus segera turun dan memakan sarapan anda." Ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali menjadi sang penjaga.

Kai cemberut. "Jangan memanggilku Tuan, chagi!" ucap Kai. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lembut dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cepatlah Tuan, Tuan muda yang lainnya sudah menunggu." Kata Kyungsoo kembali.

Dan Kai langsung pergi menuju lantai bawah.

Kyungsoo sendiri sangat menyadari perubahan sikap ke3 Tuan Muda itu. Dan mereka mulai berubah ketika menginjak umur 8 tahun dimana mereka sudah mengerti kemana Mama mereka dan alasan Mamanya meninggalkan mereka.

'Tuan muda, jika ingin menangis... menangislah...' dan kata itulah yang selalu Kyungsoo ucapkan disata Chen, Kai, dan Sehun mulai goyah.

_TVXQ Allways 5_

Meja makan keluarga Wu ini selalu seperti kuburan. Sunyi dan senyap. Ditambah tak terdengar dentingan suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

Kris pun tak berbicara.

Beginilah suasana di meja makan keseharian mereka. Tak peduli cuaca bagaimana.

"Annyeong..." dan suara lembut itu membuat terdengarnya dentingan suara oleh alat makan ke3 Tuan muda.

Kalian pasti bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

'Ini gawat!' bathin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menunduk memberi hormat kepada namja manis yang baru datang ini. Digendongannya ada seorang namja cantik lain yang berumur 5 tahun.

Hanya Kris yang menjawab sapaan itu sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk dengan makanan mereka.

Lay mendudukan aegya cantik itu di salah satu kursi lalu menuju Chen. Ia mengusap surai Chen dan Kai sekaligus.

"Anyyeong. Apa makanan itu sangat enak sampai tak menjawab sapaaanku?" tanya Lay.

Ke3nya khususnya Chen dan Kai tak menjawab. Malas dengan namja yang sudah menghilangkan sosok Mama mereka!

Lay mengehela nafasnya. Bertahun-tahun ia mencoba mendapatkan hati ke3 young Kris itu tapi tak pernah berhasil.

Luhan, nama aegya Lay merasa tubuhnya melayang. Tentu saja, karena Sehun yang mengangkatnya menuju kekursi sampaing Lay.

"Kenapa kau pindahkan didimu, Xe?" tanya Kris.

Sehun Tadi Luhan disini

Chen Kris

Kai Lay Pindah kesini Luhan

"Itu bangku Mama kami!" ucap Chen dengan nada rendah dan tanpa memalingkan matanya pada sarapannya itu.

"Tak ada yang boleh duduk disana kecuali Mama kami!" kali ini Sehun yang menjawab. Sejujurnya ia sangat malas menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Dan didi terkecil kami adalah SEHUN! Aku dan Chen ge tak memiliki didi LAGI!" Kali ini Kai yang menjawab dengan kasar.

Brakkk...

Mereka ber3 bersama-sama berdiri lalu menuju halaman depan tempat Kyungsoo sudah menunggu dengan mobilnya.

Lay yang ada disana berkaca-kaca. 'Sebegitukah bencinya kalian ke aku?' bathin Lay.

_TVXQ Allways 5!_

Mereka sampai di universitas mereka.

International Extrasolar Orbit University ini memiliki berbagai cabang di 35 negara dengan pusatnya di Seoul.

Ketiga young Kris itu berjalan dengan Chen dibelakang dan Sehun-Kai didepan.

Ayolah, sudah pasti kalian tau bahwa Wu Yi Xe ini merupakan calon pewaris Universitas yang sekarang ada ditangan Kris, papa mereka.

Dan ketiganya sangat terkenal di universitas ini tentunya.

Sosok mereka tak jauh berbeda dengan dirumah. Sama-sama pendiam dan dingin.

Mereka sampai di hadapan 5 buah lorong.

"Sampai jumpa lagi..." ucap mereka lewat pandangan setelah sebelumnya berhenti sejenak.

Chen menuju kelas bisnisnya. Ia ditugaskan oleh Kris untuk mengambil kelas itu karena ia yang akan mengambil seluruh Perusahaan Kris, _U-Know_ Corperation yang bergerak di berbagai bidang.

Dalam dirinya sendiri, Chen lebih suka seni dan ia suka menyanyi. Tapi karena mamanya yang meminta dari kecil agar ia mewarisi _U-Know_ Copr, maka ia dengan senang hati merubah haluan ke bisnis.

Sedangkan Kai menuju kelas Sains. Ia diminta juga oleh mamanya sejak kecil untuk mewarisi segenap cabang _Hero _Corp yang menjadi pusat obat-obatan canggih di seluruh dunia.

Kai sendiri juga lebih menyukai seni sama seperti gegenya. Namun ia lebih menyukai dance. Apalagi Kai menjadi guru dadakan di universitas ini sebagai guru seni bidang dance.

Dan Sehun? Ayolah, ia akan mewarisi sekolah ini dan cabang-cabangnya di 35 negara. Maka dari itu ia yang paling bebas dari kedua gegenya.

Ia mengambil kelas seni karena ia mencintai seni pula.

_TVXQ Allways 5!_

Chen menabrak seorang namja dan menjatuhkan seluruh buku yang namja itu punya. Ingin rasanya membentak, namun saat menyadari siapa namja itu Chen mengurungkan niatnya.

"Mianhe, chagiya..." bisik Chen pada namja itu.

Namja yang dipanggil chagiya itu langsung menatap Chen dan menggerakan tangannya seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Chen mengangguk dan kembali berdiri dan mengitaratkan beberapa gerakan ke namja itu.

"Lain kali hati-hati!" kata Chen cuek.

Seluruh pasang mata yang menatap namja bernama Huang Zi Min atau Xiumin itu langsung bernafas lega karena namja berpipi chuby itu tak termakan amukan seorang Wu Yi Xhen yang menyeramkan.

Selain ketampanan dan ketenarannya, Chen juga dikenal dengan sifat pemarahnya yang tak segan-segan melakukan kekerasan fisik pada orang itu.

Dan ada juga berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang menatap benci Xiumin. Tentu saja karena menabrak idola mereka.

_TVXQ Allways 5!_

Kai dengan malasnya mengajar kelas tari.

Ayolah, siapa yang tidak malas jika kelas tari itu mahasiswanya yeojya semua dan mereka semua menganggap bahwa kau sangat menarik hingga hanya memperhatikan wajahmu saja tidak untuk pelajar yang kau berikan.

Kai memukul kaca sampai retak dan seluruh mahasiswi itu diam kaget dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka dengan mata ketakutan.

"Aku ingin kalian menghafal gerakan yang tadi aku praktekan dan lusa akan diadakan penilaian. Tak ada yang membantah dan kelas bubar!" lalu Kai mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari studio tari itu.

Semua mahasiswi disana bengong dan bersumpah tak akan bermain-main lagi dengan seorang Wu Yi Xai sang guru mereka.

Kai berlari menuju gedung pusat kelas seni. Ia ingin bertemu dengan didinya yang ia yakini sedang ada di ruangan rahasianya.

Ia berhadapan dengan pintu bersandi yang menggunakan kanji China seperti simbol di alat pendeteksi sandi.

"Syukurlah kau itu saudaraku!" kata Kai. Alasannya tentu saja karena Kai bisa menebak jalan pikiran Sehun.

Ia menekan beberapa simbol.

PIP...

Dan pintu itu terbuka. Kai tersenyum bangga atas keberhasilannya.

Sudah berkali-kali Sehun mengganti passwordnya namun berkali-kali pula Kai bisa membobolnya.

Mulai dari nama Mama mereka, nama asli maupun panggilan didinya itu ataupun dirinya juga Chen ge, bakhan sampai tanggal-tanggal tak penting seperti 1 Juli 2011 saat Sehun mendapatkan dasinyanya yang hilang selama 2 bulan.

Dan yang tadi diketik Kai adalah... Nama asli papa mereka.

Karena Kai yakin jika Sehun sangat menyayangi papanya itu sama seperti gegenya dan dirinya juga.

Kai masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan melihat pemandangan yang sudah dimaklumi oleh dirinya. Ingat, hanya dirinya. Tidak untuk Chen gegenya.

"Yakk! Kalian jika ingin bermesraan carilah ruangan yang tidak bisa ditemukan olehku!" ucap Kai.

Sehun dan seorang namja lain yang ada di pangkuannya langsung menoleh ke arah penganggu yang menghentikan kegiatan mesra mereka.

"Kai ge! Kau membuatku malu!" ucap namja cantik yang ada dipangkuan Sehun.

Kai menyeringai. "Ini kali ke101 aku memergoki kalian! Jadi jika sampai bertambah, aku yakini Chen ge akan membentakmu habis-habisan!" ancam Kai.

"Yah ge! Kau jahat sekali pada didimu ini! Kita itu kan sudah akan menginjak dewasa, kenapa tak boleh?! Bahkan kuyakini Chen ge juga sudah melakukan –you-know-what-?- pada Xiu ge! Kenapa aku tak boleh?!" protes Sehun tak terima.

Amat senangnya Kai menggoda didinya ini.

"Ne..ne, kau lanjutkan saja dengan Luhanmu itu! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku pulang duluan. Sangat bosan menjalani kehidupan yang monoton!" dan Kai langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan sosok Sehun dengan namja cantik bernama Luhan.

Oh iya, ini bukan seorang Luhan aegya dari Lay. Ini Xi Luhan dewasa yang merupakan namjachingu atau bisa dibilang tunangan dari Wu Yi Xe kita ini.

"Bilang saja kau kangen sosok Kyungsoo hyung!" cibir Sehun.

Luhan yang melihatnya segera menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun.

"Jangan marah-marah lagi ya. Aku tak ingin kau kena darah tinggi gara-gara itu." Ucap Luhan. Dan Sehun langsung memangut daging tipis nan lembab milik Luhan.

"Akan kulakukan demimu..." balas Sehun disela-sela kegiatannya.

_TVXQ Allways 5!_

Kai mematung saat menyadari papanya berada dihadapnnya sekarang dengan wajah menahan amarah.

"Apa maksudmu untuk bolos sekolah?!" bentak Kris. Kai malas menjawab.

Jujur saja, Kris memang memperbolehkan mereka seenaknya saja jika ada di university, namun jika sudah sampai membolos pulang kerumah Kris tak habis pikir.

"Aniya. Tak ada." Jawab Kai.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau disini? Bukannya kau ada jam mengajar?!" tanya Kris.

Kai sedikit takjub bahwa papanya mengetahui kapan ia mengajar.

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu, papa!" jawab Kai jutek lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Sambil bersiul Kai melewati tubuh Kris.

"Apa aku dan Tao merawatmu untuk menjadi seperti sekarang?!" tanya Kris dengan nada lirih namun tajam itu.

Degg...

Kai merasa sakit pada jantungnya.

#Other Place

"Chagiya... kau ini manis sekali. Mianheyo sampai harus menyembunyikan hubungan kita ne." Ucap Sehun menyesal.

Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut. "Tak ada yang salah bukan. Kalau sampai terbongkar bukannya malah lebih kacau?" tanya Luhan.

Degg...

Sehun memegang dada kirinya. Ada perasaan tak enak saat ini.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat sembari menutup matanya mencoba berkonsentrasi. Tak lama setelah itu... "Kai ge!"

"Lulu, aku janji akan menemui di rumahmu besok. Sekarang ada yang lebih penting." Lalu Sehun berlari kencang menuju rumahnya.

'Tak akan kubiarkan sesuatu menimpa Kai ge!' bathin Sehun.

#Back to Wu's House

Kai membalikan badannya. Kilatan amarah terpancar jelas pada mata yang sangat mirip dengan manik milik Tao itu.

"Kau! Kenapa kau masih mengatakan nama Mama! Dan kau tak pernah mendidikku! Aku tak suka jika kau berani mengucapkan nama Mama lagi!" bentak Kai.

Kris dengan amarahnya menarik kerah Kai lalu menubrukan badan Kai dengan dinding.

"Kau!" kata Kris masih mencengkram Kai sembari menujukan jari telunjuknya tepat diwajah Kai.

"Hormatilah aku sebagai PAPAMU!" bentak Kris.

_Carelees... careless... Shoot anonymous... anonymuos..._

_Hearthless... Mindless... No one Care about me..._

BRAKKK...

Sesaat setelah ponsel Kris berbunyi dan menghempaskan tubuh Kai, pintu utama terbuka dan mendapatkan sosok Sehun disana.

Kris tak memperdulikan Sehun yang terlihat syock dan memilih menjawab panggilan telponnya.

Saat melihat Kris menjauh, Sehun langsung berlari menuju gegenya.

"Kau tak apa ge?! Apa yang sudah terjadi?!" tanya Sehun sambil mengecek seluruh tubuh Kai. Takut ada yang terluka dari tubuh orang ke4 yang sangat berharga baginya.

Mamanya... apakah aku harus memberitau orang ke2? Papanya, lalu Chen, dan Kai.

"Aku tak apa!" balas Kai. Namun sesaat setelah Sehun menyentil tangan kirinya, Kai mengaduh kesakitan. Tangan ini patah!

Sehun menatap tak percaya pada sosok Papanya yang sibuk menelpon entah pada siapa. 'sebegitukah teganya papa kepada aegyanya sendiri?' bathin Sehun.

Mata yang mirip dengan manik Kris itu mulai meredup merasa kekecewaan.

Traakk...

#Other Place

Xiumin masih menunggu kedatangan Chen. Ia mendongkak menyaksikan ribuan daun berguguran di taman universitas ini.

"Xiu!" dan panggilan itu membuat Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya ke namja tampan bersurai kelam itu.

"Kau sudah datang? Tak ada fans mu kan?" tanya Xiumin. Chen hanya menggeleng. Ia mengerti ketakutan namja manis berpipi chuby ini.

Teringat lagi ketika mereka baru 3 hari resmi berpacaran ketika kelas 2 Senior High School.

Xiumin diteror oleh fans Chen dan jika Chen tidak datang saat itu, mungkin sudah banyak luka yang bersemayam ditubuh Xiumin.

"Chen... ada yang ingin kukatakan..." ucap Xiumin. Mereka duduk bersama disebuah bangku.

Chen menatap Xiumin. "Mwoya?" tanyanya.

Degg...

"Ini soal... Ma..." Xiumin bingung ketika melihat Chen yang berdiri dan mengecup kilas bibirnya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku merasa kedua didiku dalam masalah!" lantas Chen meninggalkan Xiumin dengan berlari kencang.

#Back to Wu's House

Traakkk...

Handphone berbrand apple itu menuncur dengan cepat menyentuh lantai.

Bahu Kris terlihat bergetar. Lalu ia memutar badannya menatap tajam kearah Sehun yang membantu Kai berdiri.

"Park ajjhusi!" panggil Kris.

"Kemarikan barang mereka!" titah Kris.

'Oh my God!' bathin Sehun.

3 buah koper besar langsung ditarik Park-ajjhusi menuju samping pintu utama.

"Papa mengusir kami?!" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

Kris mengkilat marah.

"Kau tau sekarang?! Lay bunuh diri! Dan itu gara-gara kalian yang tak mau menerimanya!" bentak Kris.

Mata Sehun membelalak sedangkan Kai berekspresi datar.

"Papa... aku sangat membencimu!" ucap Sehun lirih.

"Cukup! Aku sudah mengerti sekarang. Kau selama ini sudah memilih ternyata..." jawab Kai tertatih-tatih berjalan sambil menahan sakitnya menuju kehadapan Kris.

Kris terdiam. Ia mengerti ucapan Kai.

"Silakan kalian pergi!" ucap Kris sekarang sedikit melemahkan intonasi bicaranya.

Mata Sehun sudah memerah menanhan tangisnya. Dan Kai menarik tangan Sehun dengan tangan satunya yang masih normal.

BRAAKKK...

Kai dan Sehun keluar dan amat terkejutnya mereka menyaksikan sang gege tertua berdiam diri menahan amarahnya.

"Gege!" Chen sudah akan masuk kedalam rumah itu tapi Kai dan Sehun sudah memeluknya duluan.

Mata Chen yang penuh kebencian kini perlahan meredup ketika merasakan kedua pundaknya basah.

Oh My... jangan bilang kedua didinya ini menangis?

Chen mengusap lembut surai hitam Kai dan surai coklat Sehun. "Stt... don't cyr baby. Biar aku yang urus. Masuk kedalam mobilku!" ucap Chen lembut.

Kai dan Sehun langsung menuju mobil Canada Ferrari berwarna biru kelam yang terparkir di depan garasi.

Sesaat sesudahnya, ke3 buah koper terlempar hampir mengenai Chen.

"Oh, syukurlah kau sudah datang. Cepat bawa barang kalian dan PERGI dari sini!" kata Kris.

Chen menatap benci kearah Kris.

"Kau jahat sekali! Orang tua macam apa kau?!" kali ini Chen membentak Kris.

OK, Kris tak berdaya sekarang. Kris bisa melihat sosok Tao pada diri Chen.

Tao yang memandangnya marah dengan penuh kekecewaan. "Tak ada hubungannya dengamu!" ucap Kris.

"Ada! Kau pikir siapa yang menciptakan anakmu menjadi seperti sekarang?! Itu semua kesalahanmu!" ucap Chen.

Chen lantas masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu dan menuju kamarnya. Ia mengambil foto mama mereka yang disembunyikannya disebuah tempat lalu menuju keruang tengah.

Dengan kemarahan yang memuncak, Chen membanting semua gapura foto dirinya, Sehun, dan Kai. Tentu tidak dengan Mama mereka, karena tak ada satupun fotonya di ruangan ini.

"Dan selamat atas anak barumu, Kris-ssi! Sepertinya anda sudah memilih Wu Luhan dari pada Wu Yi Xhen, Wu Yi Xai, dan Wu Yi Xe! Selamat atas kemarahanmu atas kami yang tak berharga sama sekali pada hati anda!" ucap Chen lalu masuk kedalam jok pengemudi.

Disana terlihat Kai dan Sehun juga seorang lagi... "Kyungsoo hyung?" tanya Chen melihat Kyungsoo ada ditengah-tengah Kai dan Sehun yang kini masih sedikit terisak.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Kita akan kemana ge?" tanya Sehun.

"Bukannya tangan Kai patah? Kita akan ke rumah sakit dahulu." Jawab Chen.

Kai yang menguap kembali bertanya."Setelah itu?" tanyanya.

Chen hanya tersenyum. "Entahlah. Jika kalian lelah, istirahatlah. Akan panjang perjalanan kita." Ucap Chen.

Dan benar saja. Kai dan Sehun sudah terlelap dengan Kai dipangkuan Kyungsoo dan Sehun dipundak Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga tidurlah hyung." Ucap Chen. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

'Mama... kami membutuhkanmu...' bathin Chen lirih.

_TVXQ Allways 5_

Kris terduduk di ranjang kamarnya.

"Xhen... kau tak tau bahwa kalian yang berharga. Bukan Lay... bukan Luhan!" kata Kris mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia menatap wallpaper applenya.

"WHY? KENAPA AKU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI?!" teriaknya. Ia benar-benar kesal kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Mianeyo... Mian Xhen... Xai... Xe... Tao..."

Oh lihatlah dirinya sekarang. Betapa rapuhnya dirinya juga hatinya.

Wahai Tao yang dirindukan banyak orang, lihatlah mereka sekarang. Hancur? Right, mereka hancur sekarang.

_TVXQ Allways 5_

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, mereka teridur di mobil yang terparkir di taman kota. Dan hari ini sudah pagi.

"Bagaimana caranya aku mencari mama?" lirih Chen yang baru saja bangun karena paling terakhir tidur.

"Aissh! Kemana semuanya?" tanya Chen entah pada siapa. Dilihatnya kejok belakang namun sosok ke2 didi dan hyungnya itu tak ada.

Tokk..tokk..tokk...

Seseorang mengetuk kaca mobil. Oh, ternyata Kai yang mengetuknya.

Chen segera keluar dan memastikan mobilnya terkunci.

"Dari mana kalian?" tanya Chen. Kai hanya tersenyum lalu menarik Chen menuju kesebuah tempat.

Ternyata sebuah morning restaurant.

"Kita dari tadi mencari tempat makan karena belum makan dari kemarin. Hehe... mianheyo ge!" ucap Kai. Chen hanya mengangguk lalu mereka segera menghampiri sebuah meja yang sudah terdapat berbagai macam hidangan disana.

"Aish... kau itu lama sekali ge! Aku jadi menahan nafsu makanku jadinya!" ucap Sehun sambil sedikit cemberut.

"Dasar kau ini! Sudahlah, cepat makan!" jawab Chen.

Mereka ber4 makan dengan santai tapi lahap.

"Bagaimana kita menemukan mama, ge?" tanya Sehun dan Kai. Chen hanya terdiam dan tak ingin menjawab.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Kai dengan setia menunggu jawaban Chen. "Kita lihat nanti saja. Sekarang urusi perut kalian dulu!" kata Chen.

Kai dan Sehun lantas langsung melahap makanan mereka dengan emm... tempo yang dinaikan?

_TVXQ Allwasy 5_

Dengan tanpa bantahan atau komentar Chen, Kai, dan Sehun mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi maksud hyung, selama ini hyung tau dimana mama kami tapi tak memberitaukannya pada kami?!" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

Kyungsoo mengatakan ia selama ini merahasiakan bahwa ia mengetahui dimana sosok Mama bagi ketiga namja tampan ini berada.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dan yang perlu kalian tau juga... seluruh pasangan kalian juga mengetauinya." Kata Kyungsoo yang sukses membuat mata ketiganya terbelalak.

"What?!" pekik mereka bersamaan.

"Jadi Lulu ge tau semunaya?"

"Dan Xiu ge tak pernah menceritakannya padaku?"

"Kalau aku sih, memang kau tak memberitaunya..."

Haahh... sepertinya Kyungsoo harus membongkar semuanya saat ini. "Akan kuceritakan bagaimana kehidupan awalku bersama Nyonya Tao, Xiumin, Luhan... Kokong dan Mmak kalian."

_TVXQ Allways 5_

_Flash Back ON!_

Bangunan dengan gaya klasik itu dihiasi oleh puluhan anak-anak yang bermain dengan riangnya. Melupakan segala hal yang menyangkut jati diri mereka.

Dan seorang anak laki-laki manis tengah mencoba memecahkan puzzle yang ia mainkan seorang diri di bawah pohon mapple.

Usianya baru menginjak 4 tahun. Kim Yunrae adalah namanya. Nama itu dipilihkan oleh pengasuh panti asuhan ini.

"Tuan, Nyonya... itu dia anaknya..." ucap seorang yeoyja paruh baya yang merupakan seorang pengasuh juga.

Terlihat sepasang namja yang tersneyum hangat.

"Yunrae! Kemarilah, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu!" ucap sang suster.

Oh ternyata, pasangan namja ini ingin mengasuh Yunrae yang sebenarnya keponakan mereka dari saudara sang suami yang telah meninggal.

Mereka bertiga sampai di sebuah rumah megah nan mewah yang didominasi oleh warna pastel itu.

"Nah... Yunrae... itu mmak dan kongkongmu..." ucap namja bemata panda itu kepada namja kecil yang terlihat kebingungan.

Terlihat dua orang dewasa yang sama sekali belum terlihat tua langsung berhambur kearah Yunrae.

"Dia aegya Max dan Kyuhyun?" tanya sang namja cantik yang boleh dipanggil sebagai mmak itu.

"Ne mama. Kami sudah menemukannya untuk Max ge dan Kyuhyun juga." Jawab Kris. Namja yang merupakan suami dari namja bermata panda bernama Tao itu.

Wu Yi Yun atau Yunho adalah seorang namja yang sangat dihormati oleh masyarakat bisnis. Dan ia menikahi seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong yang lalu meiliki 2 buah hati.

Wu Yi Ma atau Max dan Wu Yi Fan atau Kris.

Mereka sama-sama menikah, Max dengan orang korea dan Kris dengan orang China. Cho Kyuhyun dan Huang Zi Tao.

Max dan Kyuhyun memiliki 1 buah hati yang menghilang. Dan dialah, Wu Yi Rae atau yang kalian kenal sekarang dengan... Kyungsoo.

"Rae, kemariah. Lihat mereka semua..." ajak Tao kepada Kyungsoo.

Tao memperlihatkan ketiga bayi imut yang baru lahir kira-kira 2 minggu yang lalu. "Mulai saat ini, aku mempercayakan mereka kepadamu. Jadilah pengawal mereka ne?" kata Tao.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Ketiga bayi itu membuatnya terhipnotis seolah mereka adalah hal yang snagat berharga.

Tao terdiam beberapa saat. "Mmm... bagaimana kalau kau coba gendong Xhen." Jawab Tao.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengendong Chen tapi Xhen malah manyun dalam keadaan tidur. "Kalau Xe?" Kata Tao mengambil Xe dari box bayinya.

Dan Xe malah mengerutkan keningnya. Lucu, sangat lucu ekspresinya.

"Kalau Xai?" harap Tao.

Xai langsung membuka matanya begitu digendongan Kyungsoo. Xai tersenyum senang bahkan tertawa.

Tao tersenyum lembut. "Jika Xai sudah besar, maukah Rae menjadi pendamping hidup Xai? Kurasa kalian sangat cocok." Tawar Tao.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat sambil menelusuri wajah Xai yang sangat tenang dalam tawanya.

"Ne... Aku mau cim!" jawab Kyungsoo.

Tao mengambil sebuah kalung dan memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Itu kalung yang bermakna kau adalah milik Xai. Kalung yang sama dengan yang dipakai Xai. Kalian tak boleh berpisah, ne?" kata Tao lembut.

"Tao...! Xiu dan Luhan datang!" sebuah suara berat itu membuat ketiga bayi itu menangis.

Dan namja tampan jakung yang menyebabkan masalah itu hanya tersenyum tak berdosa.

"Gege! Kau mengagetkan aegya kita! Sekarang kau bantu Rae menghentikan tangis mereka!" kata-kata Tao lebih mirip perintah.

Namja bernama Kris itu hanya pasrah dan segera mengendong Xe dan Xhen. Tentu saja karena Xai sudah digendong Kyungsoo.

Sosok dua bocah manis dan cantik datang digandeng oleh Tao. Keduanya baru berumur 2 tahunan.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat kalung yang sama seperti miliknya namun dengan bandul berbeda pada leher kedua bocah itu.

"Rae, perkenalkan... ini Xiumin dan yang ini Luhan. Mereka keponakan cim dari 2 saudara cim yang sudah meninggal pula." Kata Tao melihat tanda tanya besar diwajah Kyungsoo.

"Ne cim. Senang bertemu kalian, Xiumin... Luhan..."

_TVXQ Allways 5_

_Flash Back OFF_

"Kalung?" tanya ketiga bersaudara ini bersama.

"Bisa kalian hubungi Xiumin dan Luhan? Aku kangen sekali dengan mereka." Jawab Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan ketiganya.

Dengan cepat Sehun dan Chen menelpon pujaan hatinya masing-masing.

Mereka sekarang masih tetap berdiam diri di restaurant tadi. Capek pindah tempat. Itulah yang dipikirkan ke4 namja itu.

Tak beberapa lama munculah kedua namja itu secara bersamaan.

Chen, Kai, dan Sehun menatap kedua namja yang baru datang itu heran. "Kenapa kalian bisa bersama?" tanya ketiganya kompak.

Xiumin, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo saling lirik. Namun Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kami tinggal bersama." Jawab Xiumin.

"What? How can...?!" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka akhirnya berkumpul di meja itu. Di restaurant ini maisng-masing meja makan dihalangi oleh sebuah dinding dan tertutup. Jadi tak akan ada yang menganggu mereka bicara.

"Wahh... sepertinya aku pernah menggunakan kalung bersimbol aneh itu!" ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk kalung yang dipegang oleh Luhan.

"Tentu saja chagi... Kalung ini kau juga memilikinya." Jawab Luhan.

Tapi pertanyaannya sekarang, dimana kalung Chen, Kai, dan Sehun?

"Hyung, kau tau dimana kalung kami?" tanya Chen ke Kyungsoo.

Sepertinya mereka sangat ingin melihat kalung itu. "Punya kalian ada pada papa kalian. Kris cik menyimpannya karena takut benda yang jadi peninggalan Tao cim akan hilang. Dan Kris cik mengambil punya kalian tepat satu hari setelah mama papa kalian bercerai." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Mereka semua terdiam. Hanyut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Bi...biar aku yang mengambilnya. Kalian carilah penginapan! Gunakan ini!" setelah melempar kunci mobil dan kartu kredit, Chen langsung pergi meninggalkan 5 orang yang masih setia berdiam diri.

_TVXQ Allways 5_

Dengan perlahan Chen memasuki rumah besar nan megah itu. Para penjaga tetap menghormatinya karena Chen sudah berlaku baik kepada seluruh maid dan penjaga di rumah itu.

"Ajjhuma, dimana papa?" tanya Chen kepada salah satu maid yang lewat dihadapannya.

"Tuan besar ada di kamarnya. Ia sepertinya sakit. Sudah 2 hari ia tak makan dan minum."

Astaga, seperti itukah papanya sekarang?

Chen mengangguk dan langsung menuju kamar papanya.

Benar saja. Kris tertidur dengan gelisah. Seluruh badannya terdapat keringat dingin. Wajah tampan itu semakin tirus dan terlihat pucat. Bahkan rambut gold brown yang selalu tertata rapi sekarang tampak berantakan.

"Pa..." panggil Chen namun ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Chen berjalan menuju meja kerja papanya. Wahh... sudah lebih dari 10 tahun ia tak masuk keruangan ini.

Apalagi duduk dibangku Kris. Hawa yang Kris punyai terasa hangat bercampur dingin diruangan ini.

"Why? Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini Pa?" tanya Chen entah pada siapa. Ia duduk dikursi Kris dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan tanganya di atas meja.

"You all. Because of you!" suara berat itu membuat Chen tertegun.

"Pa..papa?" Ucap Chen langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

Kris mendekat dengan raut wajah datar ditambah pucat pasi. Chen tak mampu bergerak. Ia pasrah apa yang akan terjadi.

Mengingat ke3 putra Kris itu mampu bela diri apalagi taekwondo dan boxing, tapi tetap saja mereka tak bisa menghajar papa mereka sendiri bukan?

"Kalung itu ada ditempat mama kalian. Kalian bisa kembali kekehidupan yang hampa tanpa mama setelahnya. Kurasa ini saatnya mengatakan selamat tinggal..." ucap Kris. Chen menyadari genangan air mata yang ada di manik caramel Kris.

"Maksud papa?" tanya Chen.

"Mamamu ada di China. Tempat mmak dan kongkongmu berada. Kurasa kalian tau dimana itu. Good Bye... Xhen..." dan Kris segera meninggalkan sosok Chen yang kaget pastinya.

Kongkong dan Mmak? Astaga, kenapa tak terpikirkan olehnya sejak dulu.

_It's time to a love_

_Somebody to Love..._

Handphone Chen berbunyi. _KkamXai Calling..._

"Yeoboseyo..."

"Ge! Segera kebandara! Kita ke China menemui mama. Luhan ge, Xiumin ge, dan Kyungsoo hyung sudah menjelaskan dimana mama kita berada. Ayo cepatlah! Penerbangan setengah jam lagi!"

Bingo...

Semuanya memang selalu kebetulan.

Chen segera menyewa taxi dan menuju bandara Internatinaol Seoul itu.

Sementara itu...

Kris mendudukan dirinya pada lantai kamar mandi. Ia menyiramkan dirinya dengan air shower yang dingin.

"Semuanya berakhir bukan?... Karma ini biarlah aku yang membawanya..." dan Kris menutup matanya perlahan. Aliran darah mengalir membuat air shower berubah menjadi berwarna merah pekat.

_TVXQ Allway 5_

Tanpa sadar ke6 namja itu sudah sampai ditanah kelahiran mereka semua. China. Waow... banyak yang berubah dari daratan China ini.

"Ayo cepat. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk melihat mama!" rengek Sehun.

Sifat childishnya muncul eoh?

.

.

Mereka menyewa 3 taxi menuju kekawasan pusat kota Beijing.

Syukurlah Xiumin ingat jalannya disaat Kyungsoo dan Luhan melupakan kawasan Beijing itu.

Sampailah mereka di kawasan eliet Beijing pusatnya orang-orang kaya. Dan mereka berhenti disebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang paling besar dibandingkan dengan rumah-rumah lainnya.

Chen dan Xiumin maju paling depan dan seorang petugas keamanan menghampiri mereka.

"Can you speak english?" tanya Chen. Ia bingung juga jika ditugaskan berbahasa China. "Yes, i can." Jawab sang penjaga.

Dan dengan percakapan singkat mereka dibolehkan memasuki rumah mewah itu.

"Astaga! Aku sudah 19 tahun tak kembali kemari. Ini memang hebat!" jawab Kai dan Sehun yang sama-sama kagum.

Mereka ber6 diantar oleh sebuah mobil terbuka menuju kerumah yang jauh berada dibelakang taman luas ini.

Sangat mengagumkan rumah ini. Bahkan ada taman golf disana.

"Silakang Tuan..." kata seorang namja yang menyupir mobil Chen dan Xiumin dalam bahasa korea.

Melihat deretan maid dan pintu utama yang tak jauh beda dengan pintu rumah mereka di Seoul Chen, Kai, dan Sehun yakin jika inilah rumah kongkong dan mmak mereka.

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar?" tanya Kyungsoo yang menggunakan bahasa mandarin.

"Siapa?" tanya salah seorang penjaga didepan pintu itu.

"Wu Yi Xhen." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Loh? Kenapa namanya yang disebutkan sedangkan Kyungsoo yang menjawab? Itulah pikiran Chen.

Penjaga itu berbicara lewat chip yang dibawanya dan pintu utama segera terbuka.

Mereka semua masuk kedalam dan segera duduk pada sofa berwarna merah darah yang tertata rapi di ruang utama itu.

Tapp...tap..tapp...

Suara langkah kaki membuat ke6 namja itu menatap sang pelaku yang menyebabkan langkah tergesa-gesa itu.

Terlihat seorang namja cantik dengan mata doe dan bibir semerah chery menatap mereka semua. Sangat muda sekali sepertinya namja ini.

Saat ia melewati deretan maid di tangga, seluruh maid itu menundukan kepalanya.

Dan tersadarlah ke6 namja ini bahwa namja tadi adalah orang penting dirumah ini.

Mereka semua berdiri dan membungkukan badannya kepada namja cantik itu saat namja cantik tadi berada didepan mereka.

Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Boleh kulihat tanda lahir kalian semua?" tanyanya dengan suara parau menahan tangis.

To Be Continued...


End file.
